קווים
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: המלחמה נגמרה ואומת האש נצחה. סאקה מוצא את עצמו בשבי, נאחז.


הדבר האחרון שזכר היה העשן. עשן שחור וסמיך שגרם לעיניו לדמוע, והשקט מחריש האוזניים שהשתרר אחריו. אז התחילה האפלה, כנראה. הוא עצם את עיניו לרגע וכשפקח אותן הוא מצא את עצמו שם. תא קטן, מלוכלך, חנוק, אפל כל כך שעברו כמה דקות עד שהצליח לראותו היטב.

_אומת האש__, _הוא ידע. האם אנג... מת? וקטארה? זה נראה בלתי אפשרי. אנג היה האדם החי ביותר שפגש אי פעם, הוא היה כיפי, תזזיתי, מרחף באוויר. קטארה היא אשפית מים, היא תוכל להגן על עצמה מכל דבר, ואת טופ אי אפשר להפתיע, וסוקי היא לוחמת עלית. אז למה הוא נמצא שם לבד?

הוא שלח יד אל מאחורי גבו. בומרנג לא שם, גם לא חרב החלל, המצ'טה, המפות. הוא לא ציפה למשהו אחר, אבל התגעגע לתחושה המוכרת של בומרנג בידו. סיכויי הבריחה שלו צנחו משמעותית. אבל טופ בטח תדע למצוא אותו, היא תוכל לחוש אותו זז. אז הוא התחיל לפסוע, כדי להקל עליה. בקרוב יבואו כולם ויחלצו אותו בפרץ של רוח ומים וסלעים מתעופפים...

ראשו כאב.

האם הוא נמצא ב_סלע הרותח__? _המקום נראה מבודד מדי. נראה שתאו עומד שם יחיד, כאילו נבנה במיוחד בשבילו, בניגוד לזמזום הבלתי פוסק שהיה שם, ב_סלע__. _אין לידו שומר, זה טוב. אבל מצד שני, למה שיהיה? אלא אם הוא יצליח לפרוץ את המנעול בעזרת הציפורניים שלו, הוא לכוד שם לנצח.

הוא עצם את עיניו וגייס את כל הגישה החיובית שיכול היה למצוא. קול שדמה באופן חשוד לזה של קטארה אמר לו, _אל תוותר על התקווה__. __אל תוותר על התקווה__. __הם מוציאים אותך__. __תמיד יש משהו שתוכל להשתמש בו__. _אבל זה לא נמשך זמן רב. במהרה הוא וויתר, עצם את עיניו בשנית וקיווה שכשיפתח אותן יראה את אפא מרחף בקרבת מקום. ואז הוא שמע צעדים.

"אז התעוררת סוף סוף, יפהפיה נרדמת?" סוהרת מבוגרת למראה פסעה ליד התא שלו עם קערית אורז. "שמרנו לך את זה מאז שהגעת לפה."

הוא ניסה ליצור משפט קוהרנטי. "כמה זמן... ממתי אני פה?"

"בתיאבון," היא אמרה והשליכה את הצלחת לרגליו. חצי מהאורז התפזר. הוא היה אפרפר.

סאקה לא ידע כמה זמן הוא עבר ללא אוכל, אבל הוא לא היה רעב. כאילו הוא נמצא בתוך חלום. אבל סאקה לא חולם, הוא חושב. אז זה בטח אמיתי.

הוא הצטער שאין לו יכולת לכשף כמו קטארה, לברוח, להשיב מלחמה. מה לעזאזל הוא אמור לעשות פה עכשיו?

צעדים. שוב עיניים עצומות. _זאת סוקי שמתגנבת לכאן בתחפושת__._

"אתה עושה מדיטציה?" שאל קול ארסי לאחר שהצעדים פסקו.

"אזולה," הוא פקח עין כחולה אחת.

"איכר מים," היא אמרה. "אתה לא נהנה מהאוכל שלך?"

"איבדתי את התיאבון."

"מוזר. מהמחזה עליכם קיבלתי את הרושם שאתה **מעולם **לא מאבד את התיאבון. אהיה מארחת גרועה אם לא אדחק בך לאכול."

"מה את רוצה?" הוא החל לאבד את סבלנותו.

"רק רציתי להגיד בוקר טוב. עברו כבר שבעה ימים מאז שהגעת לכאן, אני מקווה שישנת היטב."

"שבעה?" סאקה מלמל לעצמו, מנסה לחשב את ההשלכות.

"האווטאר מת, למקרה שתהית." היא הסתובבה והתחילה ללכת.

"חכי!" הוא צעק, כמעט מתוך אינסטינקט. היא עצרה. "איפה אחותי?"

אזולה המשיכה ללכת.

מאז, סאקה הלך לישון וקם. הוא הסיק שעבר יום. אסור לו לאבד את הספירה... אבל זוקו אמר לו, _אזולה תמיד משקרת__._ יכול להיות שהוא נמצא שם רק כמה שעות. אנג עוד חי. הוא האווטאר! הוא הביס את אזולה כבר עשרות פעמים. זה... בלתי אפשרי. בעודו שוכב, הוא הביט על האורז השפוך על הרצפה. נמלה קטנה זחלה מסביב לאחד הגרגרים, התעלמה ממנו לבסוף והלכה אל בין הסורגים. הוא נאנח.

_הם באים__, _הוא מלמל, _הם באים__. _

הוא הכריח את עצמו לקום וחש בצביטה המוכרת של רעב תהומי. הוא באמת מרגיש כאילו הוא לא אכל כבר שמונה ימים. הוא לקח את מקלות האכילה כאילו מישהו אחר שולט בגופו. גרגר אחר גרגר, באופן אינסופי כמעט, הואבס אל פיו. רק בנס סאקה לא ירק את זה החוצה. _אני לא יכול למות כאן__. __חייב לאכול__. __להיות חזק כשהם יבואו__._

כשסיים לקח סאקה מקל אחד והחל לחרוט על קיר התא. פעולה מונוטונית משעממת להפליא, חריקה קטנה, אלפי חזרות. בסופו של דבר החל להיווצר קו קטן על הקיר. יום אחד, לפחות.

כששמע שוב את הדהוד הצעדים סאקה החביא את המקל בזריזות.

אזולה נכנסה שוב.

"אני רואה שאכלת בסופו של דבר."

סאקה לא אמר דבר.

"הבאתי לך משהו קטן. אני נוהגת לשקר הרבה, אבל הפעם חרגתי ממנהגי ואפילו טרחתי לספק לך הוכחה." היא השליכה חפץ קטן דרך הסורגים. "שיהיה לך יום טוב," היא חייכה, ועיניה בהקו כעיני חתול.

סאקה הרים את זה בידו. השרשרת של אמו. של קטארה. "חכי!" הוא צעק, רק כדי לשמוע את קולו מתגלגל חזרה אליו מהקירות, וראה את צלליתה של אזולה מתרחקת.

הוא הביט בשרשרת שנחה בידו רפויה וחסרת חיים. לא ייתכן- זאת לא הוכחה בכלל. זה לא אומר שקטארה מתה או נשבתה, זוקו הצליח להשיג אותה בזמן שקטארה הייתה בסדר גמור. זה לא אומר כלום.

הוא שלח יד אל צווארו. השרשרת המסורתית שאביו הכין בשבילו נעלמה גם היא. הוא לא הוריד אותה מאז שהקודה עזב. יכול להיות שאיפשהו, קטארה מחזיקה את השרשרת שלו?

סאקה כבר חרט עשרה קווים על הקיר. הוא בילה את רוב זמנו בהתבוננות בחרקים בתאו, מקווה שיראו לו דרך מוצא. אבל החורים הקטנים שבקיר לעולם לא יהיו גדולים דיים עבורו, והתא נראה מבודד כל כך. הקול של קטארה, זה שאמר ש_מה שלא יהיה__, __אסור לנו לוותר על התקווה__, __כי היא כל שנותר לנו_, החל לדעוך מעט. הרבה קולות התחילו לדעוך. קול צחוקו של אנג, ומשפטי התוכחה של טופ, והמילים שסוקי לחשה באוזנו, וקולו הצרוד של זוקו כשטסו אז בכדור הפורח.

הוא התגעגע לתעופה. הרוח הקלילה שטופחת על פניו התחלפה כעת באוויר עומד ודחוס של חדר שלא אוורר כבר מאות שנים.

_אבל הם לא מתים__... __כלומר__, __באמת__. __כבר עברנו דברים גרועים יותר__._

"שלום, איכר-מים. לא שמעת שנכנסתי? אחרי כל כך הרבה זמן בלי חֶברה חשבתי שתשמח."

"איפה קטארה? איפה החברים שלי?" הוא שאל, ההברות מתגלגלות על שפתיו, וזה כמעט מרענן.

חיוכה המרושע של אזולה דעך. "אתה גם לא מחונך וגם חסר סבלנות? בסדר, אגיד לך, **שוב****,**" היא גלגלה את עיניה. "האווטאר מת. מכופפת המים מתה. וזה הכל לבינתיים. אתה יודע, אתה צריך להודות לי על כך שאני מתפנה מעיסוקיי כשליטת האש כדי לבקר אותך במקום המצחין הזה."

"**את **שליטת האש? זה אומר... שאוזאי מת. את באמת משקרת, אנג עוד חי!"

"אוזאי לא מת, טומטום," היא צחקה קלות. "הוא מלך הפיניקס עכשיו. אני שולטת על אומת האש, אבל הוא שולט על העולם. לבינתיים, לפחות."

"זה... זה... את - "

"השרשרת שהבאתי לך היא לא הוכחה מספקת? מעולם לא פגשתי מישהו שאוהב כל כך להתעלם מהמציאות."

זה היכה בסאקה כמו סטירה.

"תראי, אני לא יודע איזה משחק חולני את משחקת, אבל אני אצא מכאן בסופו של דבר, ואת תקבלי את מה שמגיע לך!" סאקה הצטער על הסורגים בתאו שמנעו ממנו לחנוק את אזולה.

"העולם הוא המשחק שלי. ונחש מה? הרגע קיבלתי מברק שחשבתי שתרצה לקרוא." היא הושיטה לו חתיכת נייר והוא חטף אותה מידה.

_הפלישה לשבטי המים תצא מחר__. __לשלוח תגבורת__. __בפקודת מלך הפיניקס_

"אתה משבט המים הדרומי או הצפוני?" אזולה שאלה בגבות מורמות.

"הדרומי," הוא סינן.

"כמה נחמד. אנחנו מתכננים לכבוש אותו קודם, כי הוא כל כך חסר הגנה. אבא הקציב רק ארבע אוניות לפלישה הזאת. מצחיק, לא?"

סאקה מעך את המברק בידו.

"אתה יודע, תמיד חשבתי שאתה אמור להיות 'החכם' מבין ארבעתכם. כל הדברים שחשבת עליהם, הפלישה. אני חייבת להודות, אני מעריכה אותך בעבור זה. אם לא הייתי מגלה עליה מבעוד מועד, יכול להיות שזה היה עובד."

"אני יודע."

"זאת הסיבה שאני מוצאת את זה כל כך מפתיע שאתה לא מצליח לברוח מפה בינתיים. כנראה שאתה לא ממש מועיל בלי החברים הקטנים שלך."

_אל תבכה__, __אל תבכה__, __אל תבכה__._

"הלוחמת שלך דיברה עליך הרבה. היא טוענת שאתה מצחיק. אתה מתארח אצלי כבר עשרה ימים ועוד לא הצחקת אותי. אני מחכה."

"מה עשית לסוקי?" הוא צעק בפחד, היא אפילו לא הייתה קרובה אלייך בזמן ש - " _בזמן שהרגת את כולנו__._

"לא הטרחתי את עצמי בבירורים עליה. אבל אתה, אורח הכבוד..." היא חייכה.

"היית צריכה פשוט להרוג אותי," סאקה אמר בשקט.

"מה יהיה הכיף בזה," היא אמרה.

בזמן שהתרחקה, סאקה לא יכל למנוע מעצמו להאמין לה. כבר עבר כל כך הרבה זמן... _אבל אל תוותר__, __סאקה__, __אנחנו בדרך__, _קולה באוזנו.

באותו יום, סאקה לא הצליח לראות הרבה דרך העשן. ברגע שכוכב השביט היכה, כל מאזן הכוחות השתנה. אש בכל מקום. קטארה, זוקו וסוקי לא היו בקרבת מקום. טופ נשארה איתו, הגנה על שניהם עם לוחות אדמה, סלעים, הרים. כנראה שזה לא היה מספיק.

לאחר זמן-מה התחוור לו שזה מאוד הגיוני שקטארה מתה. היא מכופפת מים. איזה סיכוי כבר היה לה מול כוכב השביט של סוזין? זאת כבר האמא השניה שהוא איבד.

אחרי עשרים ומשהו קווים, אחד השומרים גילה על החריטות של סאקה ומקלות האכילה שלו הוחרמו, כנראה במטרה לשעמם אותו למוות. אבל זה לא ממש עבד, סאקה לא היה משועמם לרגע. הוא חשב. נזכר. האורז האפרפר גרם לו להיזכר בריח של בשר שנצלה על מדורה, ארבעתם אוכלים אותו ביחד ומספרים סיפורים מפחידים. מבט חטוף על שרוול חולצתו הכחול החזיר אותו אל הקוטב הדרומי, לסבתו, לסירות קאנו, ליואה. גירוד השיער שהתארך בינתיים הזכיר לו את ימי הלחימה שלו, תחושת התקווה של הפלישה, וסוקי. כף ידו השחורה מלכלוך הציתה בו געגוע לרחיצות באגם, ציפה מרגיעה על הגב בזמן שאנג וקטארה מעבירים ביניהם זרם מים.

הזכרונות נשארו מוחשיים. הוא היה יכול לגעת בהם, להריח את עשן המדורה, להירטב מהמים. אבל הפרטים דעכו, והוא כבר לא זכר איזו תנועה טופ עשתה כשרצתה להזיז סלע, ולא זכר את הטון שאנג השתמש בו כשרצה לעשות משהו שלא היה כלול בלוח הזמנים.

הוא הכריח את עצמו לשמוע את קטארה. ניהל איתה שיחות בדמיונו. _אל תדאג__, __סאקה__, __זה ייגמר בקרוב__. __אנחנו רק מחכים לרגע הנכון כדי להוציא אותך__. __קצת קשה לנו בלי תוכנית__, _היא צוחקת, _רק תשמור על התקווה__. __אל תעזוב אותה__. _לולאות שיער מתנופפות ועיניים כחולות כשלו מביטות בו חזרה.

הקול היחיד שנשמע צלול באוזנו היה **שלה****. **אזולה, שטרחה לארח לו לחברה כמעט כל יום. קול צעדים מתגברים בהדרגה ואז צללית מוארכת על הקיר, והיא שם, מתעמרת בו.

"אחר-צהריים טובים, סאקה הגדול משבט המים," היא אמרה.

הוא הסתכל עליה בשנאה יוקדת.

"אתה זוכר מה ביקשתי ממך, אני מניחה."

"אני לא הולך לעשות את זה." הוא אמר בנחרצות.

כהרף עין היא ירתה עליו זרם ברק שפספס אותו בסנטימטרים ספורים, מותיר אחריו ריח של שיער חרוך וסינוור שלא התפוגג. סאקה נשם נשימה עמוקה. הוא הרכין את ראשו ואמר, "אחר-צהריים טובים, שליטת האש אזולה."

"זה היה כל כך קשה? ובכן, הנה העדכונים מהחזית, כי אני יודעת שאכפת לך מה נעשה בעולם. שבט המים הצפוני בידנו סוף סוף. השבט הדרומי כבר ריק לחלוטין, כמובן, אני בספק אם נשאר שם אפילו פינגווין. אבל אבא ואני מתלבטים, האם כדאי להפוך אותם לקולוניות או פשוט להשאיר אותם כשממה? מה אתה חושב?"

"למה את עושה לי את זה?" הוא השפיל את מבטו, מנסה להדחיק את התמונה של אביה של יואה השוכב מת בשלג אדום.

"תמיד היית האהוב עליי. בטח, זה לא קשה להילחם כשאתה יכול לרתום לתועלתך את ארבעת האלמנטים, או אחד מהם, לפחות. בוא נודה בזה, אתה לא יכול לעשות כלום. אבל בכל זאת, איכשהו, פעם אחר פעם, חזרת. נסיונות פתטיים, כמובן, אבל זה עדיין מעורר הערכה."

סאקה הסתכל עליה ונאלם. היא עמדה כל כך קרוב אליו ששערה הבריש את מצחו.

"שלושה כשפים גדולים ואווטאר אחד מתו באותו יום. אבל אתה... איך עשית את זה?"

"כולם? חשבתי שטופ... או זוקו..."

"בבקשה. אל תתחיל לאכזב אותי עכשיו, הייתי בטוחה שעיכלת את המציאות כבר לפני שבועות."

"עיכלתי... כלומר..."

היא נישקה אותו. זה היה זוועתי. כוחני, פולשני, מפתיע. ידיה בחוזקה על כתפיו, מונעות ממנו לזוז, או לנשום. היא המשיכה לאחוז בו גם אחרי ששפתיה עזבו את שלו. היא הסתכלה עליו בחיוך מטורף, בוחנת את הבעתו.

"מה את רוצה ממני?" הוא שאל, מרוקן.

"אני רוצה לשבור אותך לאט," היא אמרה.

כבר אין קווים וסאקה איבד את הספירה. הוא לא יודע בן כמה הוא, כמה זמן הוא שם או מה התאריך. הוא הפסיק לנהל שיחות עם קטארה, וקולה דעך לחלוטין.


End file.
